The Loss Of A Loved One
by Bastian1
Summary: Soda woke up in a cold sweat one morning to find out that it was everything but normal...R&R twisted ending, this is a suprising one. R&R R&R R&R R
1. The Morning

One morning I woke up in a cold sweat. I was gasping for air, when I scanned the room. I calmed down and looked at Ponyboy and sat at the edge of the bed. I yawned as I looked toward the clock. Whoa I thought as I stood up and stretched. I began to walk to a chair were I had laid out my shirt for today. I slid the sleeves on and had the shirt cove my shoulders. I buttoned up the shirt as I walked out to the kitchen. I patted my stomach as it growled. I'm hungry I thought as I heard a familiar voice speak.  
  
"Hey there Soda-pop, why you up so early bud?" Asked Darry with a slight grin.  
  
"I had a bad dream.It scared me somethin awful" I said with a plain blank expression on my face, somewhat looking desperate for food.  
  
"Really what about?" Asked Darry.  
  
"I'll tell ya later, and aren't you supposed to be cooking you're the first one up." I said, now sounding desperate for food  
  
"Sure soda.I better get started on breakfast I guess." Darry said while standing and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah good idea Dar'" I said, while my mouth watered as I itched for some crispy bacon  
  
"Sure. 'eh Soda-pop?.." Darry said in a questioning voice  
  
"Need somthin Dar?" I said doing flips and cart wheeles all over the living room.  
  
"Please don't flip in the living room... you could break somthin.. and go wake Pony....Breakfast will be ready soon...and hurry cause i gotta get to work...." Darry said facing the stove while he was cooking...  
  
"Sure...Darry I'll get Pony...but hurry with breakfast im wasting away waiting for you to finish cooking." I said ducking his playful punch.  
  
"Just hurry Soda-pop." He told me with a grin in his face.  
  
I went back into me and Pony's room, Pony was layin there all spred out on the bed snoring in a low tone. I walked over to him and shook him by his shoulder. He wouldn't wake up. I began to worry and I began to shake him more violently. "Wake up Poyboy." I said shaking him as hard as I could. I looked closer and he was bleeding from his mouth, and he wasn't snoring he was gasping for air.  
  
"DARRY!!!" I yelled with a sign of distress in my voice.  
  
"What's wrong, what happened?!" Darry yelled as he ran into the room.  
  
"It's Pony he's bleedin from the mouth. And he's gaspin for air!!" I said almost bawling. But I held back, cause I knew Pony wouldn't have liked that.  
  
"How did this happen!!!" Darry yelled in a panic  
  
"If I knew i would have said something..." I said about to tear my hair out.  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door. I was carrying Ponyboy down toward the door, suddenly the door swung open. Steve walked in with a cigarette in his mouth and a grin on his face. "Hey Sod....." At that point his grin left his face.  
  
"What happened to Ponyboy!!" Said Steve  
  
"I dont know i went to wake him up this morning and...he was like this..." I said with my voice getting shakey  
  
"Bring him to the car!" ordered Darry  
  
I didn't waste time I rushed him over, and told Darry that I was driving. Darry took the back seat while steve and I sat up front. I drove kinda fast, and we were pulled over. I told the police what was wrong and we were escorted to to the emergancy room.  
  
  
  
"Will he be okay?" I pleaded with the nurse, while Darry paced back and forth.  
  
"I'm sorry sir that information is not available at this present time..." The nurse told me...I was near panicing  
  
Two hours had passed by. I was sitting in a chair leaning against Darry's shoulder. Darry looked in a trance, as if he felt we lost Ponyboy. My heart skipped a beat, I jumped and I thought that was impossible...Ponyboy was fine...at least I hoped so....  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Soda's Decision

I was nervous at that moment and steve came walking from the bathroom and sat next to me. I felt as if something inside was missing but I thought nothin of it. A head nurse had walked up to the three of us, and stood in front of Darry.  
  
"Darrel Curtis?" She announced catching Darry's undivided attention  
  
"Yeah that'd be me." He said standing up to see her scanning a clip board.  
  
"Is Ponyboy gon' be alright?" I asked the head nurse standing next to Darry.  
  
Steve sat there with his arms crossed, he had already fallen asleep. It was quite rude, but we let him sleep. The nurse had said it was okay for us to see Ponyboy, but she never answered if he was gonna be okay. We walked into the room, and Darry and me saw Pony on oxygen machines and plasma I.V's  
  
"He Pon' " Darry said looking at his half consious brother.  
  
"D...Darry..." Ponyboy mumbled under the rushing air of the oxygen mask  
  
  
  
"I'm here Pony, don't give up on me..." Darry said graping one of Pony's hands and griped it tightly.  
  
"W....Were i..is s...soda?" Pony boy asked Darry.  
  
"I'm right here Ponyboy and I'm not going anywhere" I said. Gosh I was worried...I had never seen Pony like that. He was pale and expresionless, To tell the truth I was scared.  
  
"I..I...I'm t..tired....I wanna get some sh...shut e..eye'' Pony said as he began to dose off.  
  
"Sleep tight little buddy." Said Darry looking a bit relived he was okay.  
  
"I'll stay here, you go get to the gas station and work, okay?" Said Darry looking in my direction.  
  
"Sure, if anything happens...you tell me you dig...." I said standing in the door way.  
  
"Sure Soda-pop..." Darry said  
  
Six hours later, when my shift ended, steve went home, but i rushed to the hospital. I wanted to see Ponyboy. When I arrived, there whole gang was there except steve of course. I was suprised when i saw Dally... but I pushed my way through and was able to sit next to Darry who was next to Ponyboy. Who happened to be wide awake. I was happy to see that... but Darry, and the whole gang looked angry.  
  
"What's the matter Darry?" I asked watchin him scowl.  
  
"Those god-damned socs!" I heard Darry slure  
  
"What about the socs?" I asked Darry, hearing Dallas swearing under his breath.  
  
"They jumped me..." Ponyboy added.  
  
What, what when?!" I said sternly  
  
"Last night was the last night they were playing a movie at the drive in. I wanted to see it, and Darry wouldn't have let me... So I left on my own to go see it. When the movie was over it was about 4:00 am. I was walking home and the socs pulled up in thier blue mustang. Gosh was it shiney, but then five socs surrounded me. Then three more walked out of another car, A ford thunder bird....And they jumped me soda...they jumped me..." Ponyboy said while his eyes started to tear. He grasped a sheet and whiped away his tears....  
  
"How did you get back?" Asked Johnny.  
  
"I crawled, and dragged myself back home...I climbed in through the window and passed out on the bed. And that's all I remember..." Pony said looking toward me.  
  
I had clenched my fists...and i gritted my teeth. I sure was steaming... I was about to make them wish they weren't never born. I looked to Darry with fire in my eyes, then to Ponyboy..."I'm gonna make them pay!" I growled as I stormed out of the room red with anger  
  
  
  
"SODA WAIT!!!" Darry yelled to me as i began to run.  
  
"I'll make them pay. And I ain't comin back till I do" I yelled out with clenched fists.  
  
End chapter 2 


	3. The Incident

I was scared... I can't lie about that...but it scared me, I couldn't belive that this happened to my little brother. Im gonna make them pay, and wish they had never messed with Ponyboy. At this point I was walking down toward the drive in where Pony was jumped, I nearly freaked when I saw blood on the street. I wasn't quite sure it was Pony's, but it was the thought that made me quiver.  
  
"Hey greaser, what are you doing here!" Yelled a voice from a blue mustang.  
  
  
  
"You!!" I yelled out with anger and fear. "Come out here now!!"  
  
"Like you are in any place to make demands, you white trash greaser" Bob said cooly  
  
  
  
Gosh I sure was angry at that comment, I wanted to jump on top of the mustang and start slamming my foot on it. I was steaming, I glared at Bob and walked up to his car. He slowly sized me up, I grasped the collar of his fancy button down shirt that he wore under a vest. I dragged him through the drivers seat window and let him slam to the ground. I lifted my fists clenched and ready to fight, My eyes peirced through his. My eyes flaming with hate.  
  
  
  
"Hey Greaser!" He yelled out. "You're gonna pay for that!"  
  
"C'mon, leave your reject buddies outta this...just me and you." I said with anger  
  
He ran toward me with his fists clenched. His hard punch connected with the left side of my jaw. There was an akward silence, as i swung my head back straight. "Is that all you got!" I yelled out as i charged at him. I punched him, my fist connecting with his high placed cheek bone. He fell to the ground, as his buddies tensed up ready to jump me. I didn't worry about them as I ran to Bob's side, and kicked him as hard as i could, It knocked the wind outta him as he began to struggle to his feet. I mearly laughed as he retreated to his Mustang and ordered his rejects to get in the car. I smiled at my triumph, Bob yelled " THIS ISN'T THE END!!" as he sped off in his mustang, bleeding and hurt.The rest of the greasers ran up to me and watched the blue Musrtang speed away, and they were siprised to see that all i had was a slightly bruised jaw.  
  
"How did you pull that off?!" Asked Two-bit with his jaw dropped, nearly scraping the ground.  
  
"Pure strength." I said a little full of myself.  
  
"Hey Soda..." A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Hey Pony. they discharged ya from the hospital already?" I asked tryin to catch my breath.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy why you in a wheel chair?" asked steve, who suddenly ran over to my side.  
  
  
  
"I wont be able to walk for a month or two...My legs were broken." My little brother said, and just then I snapped back into reality seeing how bad my brother's condition looked, yet he laughed when he heard a remark from Two-bit. It hit me then... My brother looks up to me, and i can't let anything bad happen to him. Tension built inside me, as I jumped up in the air and completing a back flip, I issued a challenge.  
  
"I'll race all you to the lot!!" I yelled as I grabbed Ponyboy's wheel chair and ran toward the lot laughing and smiling. 


	4. The Bullet

We were on our way to the lot and I was in the lead with Pony screamin and hollerin' that this was fun. I was Happy that I cought revenge on the Soc's but inside I knew that this was far from over.When we reached the lot we were met by a gang of soc's. Dally was cussin under his breath but I could make up fine what he was saying.  
  
"Hey greasers!" Called out Bob  
  
  
  
"You're on our turf soc, get out now, it's your final warning!" Darry yelled, but i wasn't the first time I had heard him talk like that.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Yelled Two-bit in a drunken voice, though it didn't seem un normal for him to be that way  
  
  
  
"An what are you gonna do about it? Huh?!" Bob called out  
  
  
  
" We gonna go down there and..." I was cut off  
  
  
  
"And what?" Bob inturupted obviously drunk  
  
  
  
"And stomp the tar outta ya" Called out Pony  
  
  
  
"Yeah!!" Yelled Two-bit  
  
  
  
"Come down and try it." Bob said cooly with his right hand in his right pocket  
  
  
  
The guys and me ran at them ready to rumble, I saw Pony and Johnny fight'n this big soc, I was after Bob but I kept getting cut off by Randy. I thew a punch at Randy that sent him to the floor, squirming and I looked over to Johnny and Pony, I was worried about Pony cause he was fighti'n from his wheel chair, and I watched him get tiped over and kicked in the head. I got steamed and ran over to the Soc that did that and I slugged him one in the jaw and made him end up like Randy.  
  
"Where's Bob!" I yelled looking around, and he was no where in sight. The Rest of the Soc's retreated and the rest of the greasers backed down as I saw Bob stanting in front of me, about 10 steps with his left hand in his right pocket this time. I pulled out my Switch blade thinking he was gonna do the same. My bothers came up to my side and I looked to both of them and heard Darry tell Pony to go back to the others. And Pony said no way, I was happy my brother's had my back and were ready to help me.  
  
"Well what ya gonna do now buddy?" Called out Bob "You gonna cut me with that little knife?" Bob added while snickering  
  
  
  
"Yeah and what are you gonna do, stare me to death?" I said looking at him  
  
  
  
"Heh, nice one. But no, I'm gonna shoot you." Bob said pulling out a gun " Anybody move and they get shot" Bob said blankly and drunk.  
  
  
  
"NNNOOOO" I heard Pony yell out as he went to go in front of me  
  
"MOVE!" Darry yelled as he Pushed Pony out of the way and was struck in the chest by a bullet and fell to the ground grabbing his chest  
  
  
  
End of chapter4 number 5 on the way 


	5. The Death

I looked down to my brother on the floor grabbing his chest. My heart droped and my stomach turned as he squirmed on the floor. I looked to the group of Socs that stood at a pretty good distance, all of them looked disgusted. I looked back to Bob and he was standing there with the gun to his temple and his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Good riddance stupid hood!" Bob called out tapping the gun against his fore-head then putting the gun back into his pocket.  
  
  
  
"What did you do!" I yelled out, not really gonna do nothin' he did have a gun.  
  
  
  
Pony was bawlin over Darry, and I was trying to hold back tears. I told the guys not to just stand there, and to help me bring him to the hospital. Once we were able to get Darry to the E.R the doctors said that it would be a long shot but they might be able to help him. The doc said some other stuff but I wasn't paying no mind to it, I was too worried about Darry.  
  
  
  
"Do you think Darry 'll be alright?" Pony asked me between sniffs.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it kid, he'll be fine, as for that Bob, I'm not to sure..." I said sort of steameda  
  
  
  
"Don't do nothin your gonna regret Soda, don't go and end up like Darry." Two-bit said looking at me seriously, and not sounding drunk for a change.  
  
  
  
"Forget it, I wont end up like him. I know what I'm doing...." I said try to convince myself that I was.  
  
  
  
"Just promise me if he pulls out the gun you will high tail it outta there." Said Pony with a muffled voice.  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright I promise." I finally said, not really sure if I meant it or not...  
  
I walked out of the hospital in search of Bob, I knew at that time i wansn't keep'n no promise. I wanted revenge, and I'll get it, even if I have to die tryin'. I stoped by Dally's, and asked if he still had that gun of his, and asked to borrow it. I knew i'd need it at some point. He gave me some ammo with it, which he usually never carried.I put the gun in my pocket and went to the field. I noticed that the Socs were gone, but Bob was there smok'n a weed. I looked at him hard, and he looked at me with his gun in his hand. When he looked at me, it scared me somthin awfull. I pulled Dally's gun and aimed carefully as walked closer and closer. I stoped about 15 steps from him, and grinned while aiming.  
  
  
  
"Ready to pay for your crime dirt bag?!" I called out obviously angry.  
  
"What you gonna do scre me with your knife?" He said sacastically  
  
  
  
No, I'm gonna shoot ya!" I yelled out as he pulled up his gun and we pulled the trigger at the same time.  
  
  
  
I felt the bullet rip into my skin, and through my guts. But I still saw as he fell dead with a hole in his head. I felt weak, I saw my life flash before my eyes, and my life kinda sucked. But a half hour had passed, and I couldn't see speak or feel nothin, so I laid there, and suddenly I felt nothing, everything lifted from my mind, my heart stoped and I stoped breathing... I was dead.  
  
(Story continued from Pony's point of view in chapter 6. Chapter 6 is the final chapter, so get ready for the end.) 


End file.
